


On the Road(ie) Again

by gritsinmisery



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To rhyme "Bodie" I had to go a little AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road(ie) Again

**Author's Note:**

> Because they said rhyming "Bodie" was hard. For the "Lyrical Lads" challenge at the LJ comm "teaandswissroll". All things _Professionals_ belong to Brian Clemens _et. al._ I'm just playing with them.

In this AU, our handsome lad Bodie  
Plays guitar. Recording execs toady  
To him. And our Ray  
Is a copper by day,  
But he quits to become Bodie's roadie.


End file.
